Somebody Like You
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: A romantic Jacobxbella fic. Song by Keith Urban


**Somebody like you**

_Another one of my BellaxJacob situations –When Bella heals, what if Alice didn't come looking for her? What id Edward never called? Never came back? What if Bella didn't want him to? Maybe she's happy to take things to the next level with Jacob – Set in NEW MOON, excludes the part just before Jacob gets his werewolf senses up while they're in the car. Alice never comes. Bella is happy. FROM JAKE"S POV!!!!!!!!_

_**There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known**_

_**I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done**_

_**And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.**_

_**I wanna love somebody**_

_**Love somebody like you**_

I edged closer to her. I can hear, feel her heart pick up, like a war drum.

In this small car, the heat that was coming off me seemed to set the mood – this mood. This … lust, the only word that I can describe it. Even the wind outside – howling like a wolf (ha, ha, irony) can't dampen this. Heck, even my heart is racing.

Hesitatnly, I lean even closer. And Bella,

Closes,

Her,

Eyes,

And parts her lips.

Just so.

This is right. This is very right.

I draw in a deep but shaky breath.

This is it.

I love her, and it feels good, to finally felt his way about her – about Bella. My Bella.

I always knew I would love her.

_**An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.**_

_**I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.**_

_**Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do,**_

_**I wanna love somebody**_

_**Love somebody like**_

I lean closer and gently – ever so gently, brush my lips against hers.

Her reaction is not what I'd ever hope d- or dreamed – for.

She throws herself at me, viciously attacking my lips, my body.

And I like it.

_This_ was the Bella I knew and loved.

I threw myself into the kiss as well, not caring that at any moment Charlie could drive up.

I'm forgetting the mistakes she's made, that I've made. We're human (well, mostly human on my part)

This is the one thing, the only thing I ever wanted to do.

She tugs at my bottom lip, and Little Jake (though he's really not _that_ little) stands at attention.

Gods, I need her, right now.

I know she isn't ready, heck I'm not ready.

I pull away for a second, letting us breathe.

She looks up at me, with those beautiful, expressive brown eyes, and the only thing I see in them is Love – she loves me.

She just doesn't know it yet.

_**Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine**_

_**Shinin' down on me and you**_

_**When you put your arms around me,**_

_**You let me know there's nothing in world I can't do.**_

After that night, we were joined at the hip once more. The threat of Victoria couldn't pull us apart.

It was comfortable, but the kisses, oh the kisses, where long and heat-filled and… _animalistic_.

So god damn sexy. That leech didn't know what he was missing out on.

I took her to the beach, the very next day – the sun was shining.

God I love the sun – so does Bella.

We sat on the sand when the water got too cold for her. I was pleasantly watching the water – very calming, Calming is good for werewolf. When she walked up behind me, and gently wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my neck sweetly.

I was in _heaven_.

I felt as if I could fly – there was nothing I couldn't' do. I could take down a whole coven without even breaking a sweat.

I twisted around in her embrace and kissed the side of her mouth, making her breath catch in her throat.

Gods I loved that sound.

And the fact that I'm the only one who can do that.

We kissed ourselves to the sand, me on top.

The look her gave me, of pure trust, make me love her even more.

_**I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast**_

_**I'd take, uh, one step forward and two steps back**_

_**Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to**_

_**I wanna love somebody**_

_**Love somebody like you**_

But boy did it make me regret _not_ pushing her, just a little bit earlier.

Back when my days were filled of her only half answering my questions, when I felt like I was going in circles, walking on egg-shells.

Usually, one step forward, two steps back. I couldn't have mastered a straight line with her though I wanted to – so much.

She took the whole Werewolf them remarkably well. Gods, I wanted her then.

I want her now, even more so.

By body aches for her – I don't know how much more blue-balled a guy can get.

But I love her. I'm not going to push _that_. That was huge. Just like me.

But I'm only sixteen, for heavens sake.

No need to loose _that_ as well.

I wonder if her and Bloodsucker ever…

_**Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine**_

_**Shinin' down on me and you**_

_**When you put your arms around me,**_

_**Well, baby there aint in world I can't do**_

Another sun filled day on the beach – the most secluded part of the beach, Bella and I were lost in one of our many sexy make-out sessions.

But I went I little bit farther. My hands travelled up from her waists, so lightly, so painstakingly slowly, across her belly.

And she didn't object.

The travelled up slowly to the base of her bra.

She only ran her hands over my chest, caressing every rock-solid abs.

"Bella," I whispered, for this moment demanded quiet murmurings. "Can I?" I asked.

She looked up at me, blushing and shyly nodded.

I unbuttoned her shirt slowly, giving her time to change her mind.

But she didn't. She even shrugged it off for me.

Oh Gods, she was perfect. Her humanly-pale skin was flawless – like mine. And the contrast was amazing.

I could feel her blush deepen.

"God, Bella. You're beautiful." I whispered to her, attaching her lips to mine once more.

Her hands went into my hair, locking her to me. I lifted her legs around my waist, so she was effectively straddling me.

I laid her down on the sand, kissing down her neck, slowly, tenderly, edging closer and closer to her breast.

"Jake," she groaned, making Little Jake stand even more at attention.

"Jake, I need you."

Oh God, how I longed to hear those words.

_**Sometimes it's hard for me to understand**_

_**But you're teaching me to be a better man**_

_**I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do**_

_**No, no,**_

_**I wanna love somebody**_

_**Love somebody like you**_

After that day at the beach – when nothing happened – we obviously weren't ready for that, we became a lot more closer.

She started sleeping over again.

She's teaching me things about life that I hadn't known – for me, pre dating Bella, consisted mainly of longing for her, and running shifts, making sure no one would harm her.

I forgot what being a teenager was all about – aside form the hot make out sessions and a few close calls.

Stuff like playing Halo and Grand Theft Auto until three in morning.

Stuff like cooking. Yes, she was teaching _me – Jacob Black –_ to cook.

She was making me a better man.

And I wasn't going to take anything for granted – not anymore.

So, I asked Dad for _the _ring – the one her proposed to mum with.

I wasn't asking Bella to marry me – not yet.

Just, promising that I would, someday.

_**I'm ready to love somebody**_

_**Love somebody like you**_

I love her that much.

I don't think I could anyone else.

_**An' I wanna love somebody**_

_**Love somebody like you, yeah**_

So, one time, in the garage, when we were sipping arm soda's, I got down on one knee, and promised to love her forever.

And it almost broke my heart when she didn't reply.

But I got mine _and hers_ when she nodded and said "Yes," before wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace.

_**Oh yeah,**_

_**Oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night**_

_**Shinin' like it's true**_

_**I wanna be the man that you run to whenever I call on you**_

_**When everything that love somebody finally found it's way**_

_**Wanna be a better man**_

_**I see it in you yeah…**_

That night, at midnight, I snuck into her room, just to watch the small gold ring sparkle in the moonlight.

Boy, did it sparkle.

I remembered what I promised her:

"I wanna be the man that you run to, whenever you need anything – even a hug, or a kiss – especially a kiss. I wanna be the Man that you'll come to, willingly, whenever I call you, no matter silly it might seem.

"God Bells, you don't know what you do to me – how you've made me a better man. Gods, I love you – I love everything about you.

So, I'm not proposing – yet – just promising that I will, when I have a job, and you've gone through college – we've, gone through college. When we're stable.

"I love you that much, Bella Swan. SO will you say yes? Allow me to be your always?"

And I remembered, how that one word, could make me the happiest man in the world.

How I could see the love that radiated off both of us.

How I could see it in her.


End file.
